


Portions o portions

by Cumputer_glitches



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), Other, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumputer_glitches/pseuds/Cumputer_glitches
Summary: A story of some mystery.And its not even Maxwell's fault this time





	Portions o portions

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of CravenWyvern's stuff, so enjoy this short story before I go quite until I get internet

Maxwell knew that once he became free he'd be responsible for his own survival, no shadows forcing him to stay hydrated or the chair's insistence on food. No, when he was free he would have to watch over what he ate and that he ate. 

What he wasn't banking on, however, was that he'd be stuck with the group he sent here himself in the first place.

Two children, one his annoying niece, and the other some odd amalgam of a spider and boy, he was stuck to babysit. Such was one of those times.

It wasn't that the two trusted Maxwell with them, the opposite frankly, but Webber was strong despite his easyness to scare, and with Wendy there to keep him together, the two could easily overpower the thin man. That's what they told themselves anyway to keep themselves calm while out in the wilderness getting their food for the day. 

It was no surprise however, that Maxwell was a shitty babysitter. He wished to be elsewhere, doing else things instead of watching two children who, as far as he was concerned, could fend for themselves.

His book was far more entertaining than anything they had to say anyway, finding Webber's laughter annoying and the stares of Wendy making him..anxious? Afraid? Some sort of negative feeling.

It was especially worse however, when they dug something out of the ground and had the amazing idea to bring it to camp. 

Maxwell leaned against a tree, the sound of patering feet and scampering claws quite obvious in the afternoon. What made him look up however, was the clattering of bones and the spider boy's astonished gasp. He gave a slight glance before dropping the book.

A skeleton clattered around camp, it's small bones waving in the air as if it were trying to balance itself. It held sharp teeth, that like a batilisk, but too human like in body to be one. 

Perhaps another hybrid? Either way, it made the man uncomfortable just like when he saw the spider boy. 

He never made anything like that. 

He trudged himself over as the bones dropped into a small pile on the ground, Webber and Wendy turning their gazes towards him.

"What, pray tell, do you think you are doing?" He asked them, his long slender arms crossing over his chest. Neither seemed to know how to answer him, even Wendy breaking her poker face for a moment to show uncertainty before reverting back. 

"A skeleton." She responded, no elaboration following. Maxwell sighed and turned back towards the pile on the ground, said pile clacking and clicking away.

When he stepped forwards he immediately stepped back, a bright pale hand sticking from the pile. The bones seemed to pop and lock in their places like a human puzzle, skin and muscle rolling over them with clothes soon after. 

Metal stuck out from the creature's ears as they flicked up and down, deep gray clawed nails hung from their fingers as they yelled out. Webber held up a sharpened stick, Wendy with axe in hand as they prepared to fight. His book- shit he forgot his bo-

"Ten thousand years!" They yelled out, their voice a mixture of feminine and powerful. "Will give you such a crick in the neck!" The grabbed their head, the ungodly sound of crunching following as the jerked it to the side, the noise following as they jerked it to the other. 

Webber cringed with each crack of the creature's body, the sound of bones settling in their places becoming more prominent with each jerk. A groan was let out by them as they seemed to float up from the ground, their sharp fangs glinting  in the sunlight. "Good god that's better. You guys have no idea" 

Maxwell narrowed his eyes, voicing confidence. "Listen pal-" a pale claw came up, stopping his words as said creature sat on a nearby chest. "Not your pal, so don't call me that" he said, tapping his claws over the wood before ripping a piece off to chew on it.

Webber, seeming to have forgotten his previous unease, ran over to them despite Wendy's protest, his small furred hand held out for a hand shake. "Hi! I'm Webber!" He exclaimed, said person looking down uninterested.

Webber pulled his hand away once it was obvious the other wouldn't return, teeth burying into the wooden board before chunks and pieces were swallowed away. "I'm Glitch, your paranormal boy of fortune" he said, eyes seeming to fill with static as his teeth were bared in a monstrous grin. 

Through out the while, they had kept food, but in their new aquantice, they lost needed wood, grass, and a few metals and rocks. 

How anything can eat inedible foods and survive was past Maxwell.

"Oh I've been dead for years," he explained, finger hooking through the looped hole of his elf like ear. "Been around, come around, just dunno how I got here." He ended, a crunch being added as he bit off a chunk of flint. 

Were his teeth made of diamonds? 

Glitch looked towards Wendy when the small folded flower was brought outwards, a low growl rumbling in his throat. "Ghosts are selfish entities." Wendy paused, seeming to act as if she didn't hear. "They care only for themselves. The reason why they're still here after all" he finished off, the flower seeming to vibrate in Wendy's hands. 

Maxwell raised an eyebrow, fingers running over the pages of the cortex as he flipped them. "And you are..?"

"A ghoul" be stated, a loud crack coming from his back.

When darkness soon came over the land, it seemed to finally grow brighter, the torches of the scientist and pyromaniac coming into view. Instead of being deterred the ghoul smile, eyes thinning as static filled them.

"Time to make some more friends."


End file.
